Perdóname
by Tansoloteesperoaqui
Summary: En verdad que era un idiota con todas las palabras del mundo, ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo le pudo decir eso? Song-Fic


Perdóname.

One-Shot - SasuSaku - Song Fic

**Declaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Si hubiera sido mío, ya estaría el SasuSaku, NaruHina, entre otras parejas, y Itachi estaría vivo *-* y madara muerto :).

**La historia es completamente mía, sacado de mi tonta cabeza, y la canción es de Leo Mattioli.**

En la historia va a ver Ooc por parte de Sasuke, después de todo el lo narra jajaja.

_Letra de canción_

"**comentario de autor**" [Aunque no sé si pondré, creo que nada]

La canción la escuche solamente por él, y ni siquiera sé si alguien más la canta así que bueno. Amo la canción un montón, y bueno la idea me vino escuchando por primera vez está canción aunque ya la conocía pero mi hermano hizo que me volviera adicta. Jajaja ok, no pero si me encanta y pues cuando la escuche dos veces vino la idea.

"Perdóname – Leo Mattioli"

Espero que les guste, ¡cuídense!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Único<strong>

Realmente había sido un estúpido, un idiota, un tonto, por haberle dicho eso a su razón de vivir básicamente, porque ella le enseño muchas cosas.

¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Ah, ya se acordaba, por celos. Porque ella le había sonreído a un muchacho que no se que le habrá dicho y eso, realmente lo enojo a tal punto de agarrarse con ella, a decirle cosas que ni siquiera sentía, pero era tarde.

Vio como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver que le había dicho esas cosas, quiso pedirle una disculpa pero sus palabras estaban atoradas, no podía formular nada.

(Flash Back)

Caminaba de un lado para otro, como un león enjaulado, esperando que llegara. Sintió como la puerta de entrada se abría y se cerraba, la espero en el dormitorio sentado, tranquilo aunque por dentro nervioso. Sintió sus pasos subir tranquilamente las escaleras, hasta que abrió la puerta.

- Hola Sasuke-Kun – dándole un beso pero corrió la cara –

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta ella –

- Hmp – Respondo solamente – Ella sabía muy bien lo que le pasa y se hace la que no sabe nada – Pensó -

- Sasuke-Kun me estás asustando, ¿Qué pasa? – Dice inquieta –

-¿Por qué le sonreíste a ese chico, cuando no sé qué te habrá dicho? – Digo apretando los puños –

- ¿Chico? – Murmura pensativa – aah, ese chico – Mirándolo y sonriéndole-

- ¿Quién es y porque le sonreíste? – Clavándole la mirada

- LO siento Sasuke-Kun pero no te lo puedo decir – Dice – El es un amigo.

Su paciencia estaba al límite - ¡Maldita sea Sakura!, ¿Quién es? –

- Ya te dije Sasuke, no te puedo decir nada, y el es un amigo – Dice y lo nombro sin el "Kun" –

- Si sabias que ibas hacer como todas esas arpías, que solamente quería mi dinero, JAMAS, te hubiera pedido que seas mi novia, que vengas a vivir conmigo. – Enojado pero si dio cuenta lo que le dijo – Sakura yo…

- ¿Arpía? – Pregunta – Yo no soy como todas esas mujerzuelas que tenias antes, no te puedo decir por el simple hecho que es una sorpresa Uchiha – Dándole una cachetada – escúchame una cosa, esto se termina acá, en este instante – Tirándole una cajita y bajando rápidamente las escaleras –

Quería ir y pedirle disculpa, pero las palabras no salía. Abrió la cajita y vio que era una cadena de oro, con su nombre y el de ella.

(Fin Flash Back)

Después de eso, pasaron 1 mes, casi 2 meses desde que termino su relación con ella, más bien dicho ella dio por terminada por su estupidez.

Después de su rompimiento, él creyó que ella iba a volver por sus cosas, pero no paso nada, estuvo esperándola dos días, dos días sin dormir, sin salir para ver si ella volvía, pero nada.

Desde ese día, solo iba a trabajar, llegaba, se bañaba, y se acostaba, ni ganas tenia de comer, pero su madre lo obligaba a comer y no le quedaba otra.

Hoy era sábado, esos días antes con ella salían a dar un paseo por el parque a donde juegan todos los niños, a ella le encantaba ver como los niños sonreían y se divertían.

Se encontraba caminando lentamente, sin darles importancia a las mujeres que lo miraban, el solo quería que solamente ella lo mirara a él, pero sabía que eso ya ni iba a pasar.

_Y perdóname si al encontrarte, _

_Te digo "Hola mi amor" _

_Esto me cuesta acostumbrarme_

Levanto un poco la vista y se encontró con ella, se miraron a los ojos, pero ella lo aparto rápidamente yéndose al otro lado del parque para admirar a los niños.

No sé cuantas horas habrá estado mirándola, admirándola, solo sabe que ella se había ido y el no se había dando cuenta por estar pensando.

_Ya sé que deje, pasar un poco el tiempo_

_Para venir hoy aquí a decirte lo que siento_

Era muchos, días, semanas sin ella, estaba preocupado también porque su mejor amigo que también es el de ella, le dijo que muchos chicos sabían que habían terminado, entre ellos se entero el ex de ella, Neji Hyuga.

Salió de su empresa para dirigirse a la casa de ella, para ver si ella estaba bien, aunque sin proponerlo sus pies lo llevaron a otro lado. Busco con la mirada algo y pues hasta que lo encontró, en un restaurante estaba Sakura y Neji comiendo.

Veía como ella se reía de no sé qué cosa, y el su ex mirándola embobado, vio como le acariciaba la mejilla, y sentía la furia correr por sus venas, quería ir y decirle que no la toque, que ella era su suya, pero sabía que no era nada, si el mismo la cago diciéndole todo eso.

_Y perdóname, es que me mata la curiosidad_

_Yo necesito saber si estás sola o con ¿quién estas?_

No quería seguir viendo esa imagen, se dio media vuelta y se fue, caminaba sin rumbo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando empezó a llover. Doblo la esquina y la vio a ella mirando el cielo, se acerco y la saludo.

- Hola – Mirándola –

- Ella solamente la miro y le sonrió levemente – Hola –

- Te vas a enfermar si estas afuera – Dije preocupado –

- Supongo – Murmura mirando el cielo – ¿Cómo anda tu vida?

_A mí aquí me vez, yo sigo siendo siempre igual_

_Lo único que esta vez Muriendo de a poco _

_Porque no estás. _

- Bien supongo – Respondo solamente -

- Me alegro – Responde – Nos vemos Sasuke. – Entrando a la casa –

- Nos vemos amor – susurre muy despacio –

Me fui caminando hasta casa, esa casa que ya no tenía color, sonrisas, risas, ni nada desde que Sakura se fue. Sus celos hicieron que ella se vaya de su vida, pero es que algo que tienen los uchiha es que no les gusta que toquen lo que por derecho les pertenece.

Aunque ahora el solo en su casa, vacía no tenía nada que hacer. Sabía que Sakura lo amaba porque ella se lo decía, pero él con sus malditos celos termino haciendo que todo termine, ahora ella capaz que lo estaba olvidando y el recordándola, queriendo que ella este a su lado abrazándolo, besándolo y hablándole de sus cosas.

_Y perdóname, si al encontrarte_

_Te digo "hola mi amor"_

_Es que aun me acuesta a acostumbrarme._

La verdad que ni cuenta se daba que hora era o que día era, para el todo era lo mismo y las horas pasaban lentamente. ¡Quien iba a decir que el Sasuke Uchiha estaría extrañando con ganas de llorar todo por una mujer! Pero bueno esa mujer lo cambio, le hizo ver el mundo de otra manera, le enseño a amar, a querer, a muchas cosas.

Se puso un traje y espero el ascensor para bajarse e irse a trabajar como todos los días. Una vez que llego se metió y apretó el botón de Planta baja.

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien subió al ascensor hasta que le tocaron el hombro y el de un manotazo la saco.

- ¡No me toque! – Rugió enojado. Odiaba que lo interrumpieran o lo sacaran de sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento Sasuke – Dijo una voz muy conocida para él.

- Se dio vuelta inmediatamente – Sakura – musito y después se dio cuenta de lo que hizo – L, lo siento n, no era mi intención – decía nervioso y con la voz temblorosa.

- No te preocupes Sasuke, fue mi culpa, solo te quería avisar que ya estás en planta baja – mirándolo –

Como la extrañaba, como deseaba que todo esto fuera un sueño, que cuando se despierte su Sakura esté a su lado, que nada de esto pasara. Podía sentir ese aroma tan peculiar de ella, "cerezos".

_Y perdóname si al hablarte_

_Me tiembla un poco la voz_

_Y siento ganas de tocarte._

Por eso se había enamorado de ella como un idiota, porque ella era única, hermosa, con una sonrisa cálida, dulce, era única y era suya. Sakura era la única mujer que dejo entrar a su corazón, la única que lo puede hablar y todo. Es por eso que al pasar al tiempo se enamoro de esa chica tan linda, con sueños por delante con un futuro brillante.

Dirigió su vista a su rostro, más bien dicho ojos, esos ojos lleno de inocencia, esos ojos que están lleno de bondad y pude ver ese brillo extraño que siempre se le hacía cuando lo miraba, cuando el llegaba de trabajar ella lo miraba y estaba ese brillo, ella también lo extrañaba como él a ella. ¡Entonces no todo estaba perdido! , tenía una oportunidad con Sakura.

Es que te veo tan linda

Y se te nota en los ojos

No puedes ocultarme que vos también

Me extrañaste.

¡Hablaría con ella, le diría todo lo que se guardo, le pediría perdón y si se tenía que disculpar de rodilla lo haría, solo para estar con ella, porque se había enamorado tanto de esa Pelirrosa, que ya no podía vivir sin ella.

- Sakura ¿Podemos hablar? – Dije mirándola a los ojos –

- Ella me miro y asintió –

- La agarre de la mano y subimos devuelta en el ascensor – Voy a dejar mi orgullo a un lado – Pensé –

_Y perdóname es que me mata _

_La curiosidad…_

_Yo necesito saber si estás sola o ¿con quién estas?_

Una vez que llegamos a mi departamento lo abrí y la hice pasar que se siente. Ella se sentó en un sillón individual y yo me senté enfrente de ella.

- La mire y le agarre las manos – Antes que nada, quisiera pedirte perdón por todo lo que te dije, no era verdad nada de lo que te decía, estaba cegado por los celos, al verte con ese hombre y que le sonrieras pensé que me engañabas, y me hice la cabeza, y te dije cosas que ni siquiera sentía, ni quería decir. Estaba muy cegado por los celos, y por eso, pero cuando vi esa cadena que me tiraste me sentí re mal, y me entere que lo hacías por nuestro aniversario que era el mes que viene, cumplíamos 3 años de novios y tenía los ojos vendados y reaccione así. En todo este tiempo… me hiciste falta, te extrañe, quería llamarte, quería que todo fuera un sueño y si era eso quería despertar ahora. Me enseñaste tantas cosas desde que estamos juntos y me gusta, antes era amargado, frio, orgulloso.

- Pero Sasuke-Kun, lo de orgulloso, frio, engreído todavía lo tienes – sonriendo – Dijo Sakura sonriendo –

Bueno pero se entiende a lo que voy y muchas cosas que estoy muy agradecido, deje mi orgullo para poder decirte todo esto, te amo, te extraño y me encantaría que vuelvas a mi lado, y si ya no me quieres, me daré por vencido o tratare de que el amor que me tenia vuelta – Mirándola – Eres lo único que me importa en la vida – abrazándola y sonriéndole –

_Me dice aquí me vez_

_Yo también sigo siendo igual_

_Lo único que esta vez_

_Y esperando que me vengas a buscar._

- Abrazándolo – Sasuke-Kun - Susurrándole – Te amo, y me dolió lo que me dijiste aun así no te olvide en este tiempo que estuvimos separados, me hiciste mucha falta.- acariciándole el pelo – Me encantaría volver a estar otra vez contigo – dándole un beso en la mejilla – Corrijo nos encantaría.

- Sonriéndole y dándole un beso – Vamos hacer papas – acariciándole la barriga – vamos hacer padres – abrazándola – me alegro mucho, me encantaría que los tres estuviéramos juntos, en una casa.

- Lo vamos hacer Sasuke-Kun, lo vamos hacer – sonriéndole levemente y besarlo.

_**FIN! ~~**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>B<em>**_ueno que decir, jeje, espero que le hayas gustado. Respecto al final, no me gusto mucho. D: , pero hice lo mejor que pude. Y bueno, me tengo que ir rápidamente, si no me van a matar! D: , eto nada más que decir, espero que les haya gustado – Nos vemos. Cuídense! _

_Maairiitta~~_


End file.
